


记忆碎片

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁从来不知道该如何拒绝自己的亲人。-ND，大量提及VD。本文故事在四代后，五代前。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	记忆碎片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Воспоминания](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731964) by Спящая в чайнике Мышь. 



尼禄的眼眸灰中带着浅蓝。此刻在灯光下，这双眼睛近乎半透明，染上浅浅绯色。白皙轻薄的皮肤下，鲜血在青色的血管中汹涌，泛起一片不自然的酡红。红晕自他的颧骨上绽放，一路蔓延到他的脖颈乃至衣领之下。柔软而没有色素的长发遮住了脸颊。

但丁将手指梳进他几乎没有重量的细密发丝里，把它们向后一抓，露出他饱满而又干净的前额。这没有奏效，白发随即便肆意散落了，镶起那张漂亮的脸。尼禄抬起头，瞥了他一眼，皱起眉头，浅淡的眉毛在鼻梁上方聚拢，一道深刻而不悦的皱纹出现在它们之间。一瞬间，一股痼疾般的沉痛扼住了他的心。

“别这副表情。”但丁讪笑着说，拇指在他眉间熨烫。“不是你的风格。”

“操你，”尼禄狠狠地回应道，一下子忘光了羞怯，摇摇头赶开了他的手。

“放马过来。”又是一阵不妥的脸红，但丁的手指再次回到了他的头发里。看着发丝从他脸庞被拨开，但丁感觉到自己的身体正以浓烈的欲望回应着这一画面。他没有松手，迫使尼禄抬起了头。这一切都散发着刺鼻的疯狂气息。

疯狂乍现于离开佛度那之前。经过几次业务上的交流后，今天早晨，尼禄独自一人来了，扬言要在这里待上一个星期。他来得正是时候——但丁已经整整一个月没有接到任何委托了，正懒洋洋地发着呆。一旦闲暇下来，某些藏于心底的想法便会夺路而出。如果不是尼禄与那些被他埋葬已久的记忆相关联，压在他膝盖上这可爱的、与人类相差无几的重量或许会是一剂良药。他体内流淌着多少恶魔之血——四分之一还是四分之三，但丁不知道，可他们之间的血缘关系是显而易见的。

尼禄坐了起来，专心对付男人衬衫上的拉链，把它往下拉到第一根的胸带处。他倾身向上，再次探出一个吻，笨拙地让两人的鼻子撞在一起。缓慢而挑逗的吻自有一番美感，尤其是在对方主动的时候。作为对唇上的触碰的回应，但丁张开嘴，把对方的舌头放了进来，享受着他的倔犟。维吉尔也是这样吻他的，久久地、温柔地、小心翼翼地，仿佛世间有什么能伤害到他们这两个恶魔似的。回忆如锋利的碎片刺戳着他，在他的肋骨下隐隐作痛。但丁用力捏了捏尼禄窄窄的腰，让他弯下腰来。大概二十年前，维吉尔也是这个样子的，残留着青春期少年的棱角，身形瘦削，白净透明的皮肤下裹着薄薄的肌肉和青色的血管。这就是他在记忆里的形象，而但丁已经很久没有在镜子里见过他了，即使他试着拉起自己的头发，模仿维吉尔的表情。透过镜子，他只能看见一个憔悴而疲惫不堪的恶魔猎人。

见但丁心不在焉，把他的腰抓得越来越紧，尼禄便跪起身。他弯下腰，把运动衫和T恤拉到了头顶，露出苍白光洁的胸膛，还有那隐约可见的腹肌。但丁却无视了眼前的景象，着了迷似地盯着他微微发亮的右手。尼禄将前臂抵着沙发背上，罩住了他。他们的额头几乎要碰到一起了。鬼手的手指抚上了但丁的脸，引来一阵狂热的叹息，他迫不及待地把手指含进了嘴里。

“不要闭上眼睛。”尼禄立即命令道，眼中带着粗野而又熟悉的神情，谨慎地移动着手腕。但丁并不打算这样做，他专心致志地吮吸着三根手指，放松舌头，去舔舐那皮革一般坚硬的皮肤。他的手散发着微妙的热石和硫磺气息，像一种特殊的标记，只有恶魔才能闻到，而对凡人来说，这种味道只会引起恐慌。但丁抬起手放在了他的手腕上，热情地抚摸着它，然后把他的手指从嘴里释放出来，转而将脸颊紧紧贴在了他张开的手掌上。他静止了片刻，开始亲吻前臂上的薄鳞，用手指抚摸着每一寸血肉。

如果尼禄能完全变成恶魔，他一定跟维吉尔很像。到了手肘处，但丁沉沉地呼了一口气，将嘴唇贴在了恶魔肌肤过渡到人类血肉的地方。越来越热，他亲吻着那紧绷的锁骨，鼻子在颈窝里蹭来蹭去，用刚磨尖的牙齿狠狠地咬了下去。低沉的抽气声让他清醒了过来，但丁抬起头。尼禄猛地眨眨眼，假装什么也没有发生，但他肿胀发红的下唇出卖了他试图保持沉默的努力。被咬伤的位置渗出了猩红的小血滴，勾勒出一片淤青。

“多么脆弱。”但丁有些愧疚，伸手擦掉了那滴液体，在锁骨上留下一块粉红色的污渍。伤口还没有愈合，连这样的小打小闹都需要更长的时间才能恢复，他总是忘记这一点。

“恶魔的王八蛋。”尼禄哼了一声，推开他的肩膀站了起来，难以置信地看了一眼门口。“你这里有没有那种，比如说，用来睡觉的房间？里面通常有一块那么大的扁平物体，长着四只脚。”

“这也太蠢了。”但丁也站起身来，一把将他拉到身旁，灵敏地将鼠蹊部压在了他的大腿上，让他再次陷入了尴尬。“我一般都是倒挂在桌子对着的那根横梁上，把自己裹在翅膀里睡的。你以为这只是一件普通的大衣吗？”

“有空你得让我看看。”尼禄突然灵巧而迅速地解开了胸前所有的皮带，把拉链拽了下来，飞快把手伸进了布料底下。

“你还记得我们第一次见面那天吗？”但丁靠过来，用嘴唇碰了碰他的耳尖，他的耳朵立马就羞红了。“我辉煌的一跃？复习一下？”

“也许我应该把你这张自以为是的脸踢到地板上？”尼禄的眼里闪着战意，但这种挑衅很快就消散了。他移开目光，集中精力咬紧牙，按着但丁的肩膀一跳，抬起了双腿。但丁轻轻松松接住了他，把他抱得那么稳。尼禄的脚踝在他背后交叉，手臂缠着他的脖子。这种试探彼此的底线的游戏相当有趣。倘若是维吉尔，他只会一言不发地用一柄刺向但丁的幻影剑作为答案。

但丁试着不要沉溺于他分得太开又靠得太近的大腿，捧着这令人呼吸困难的体重上了楼。他一脚把门踹开，轻轻将尼禄放倒在床上，然后把嘴唇按在了立即便竖起的脖子上。但丁舔掉仍在渗出的血迹，解开了他的腰带和拉链，把手伸进了他的内裤里。尼禄在他的轻柔触碰下瞬间就抬起了臀部，甚至一刻也没打算抑制自己的躁动。拥有这样的尺寸，他必须努力锻炼自己的忍耐力，以免伤害到脆弱的人类。恶魔的身体只适合于毁灭与施加痛苦，即使在人形下也同样如此。但丁不知道尼禄是否遇到过这样的问题，是否也在脱衣服时见到过伴侣眼中的惊慌。问起来恐怕会很奇怪，就好像一个大人试图和自己的……侄子谈论性爱。

“嘿！……”尼禄笨拙地用手肘撑起身子，和纠结在腿上的牛仔裤作斗争。“现在不是考验我耐心的时候。”

“说得好像你的字典里有‘耐心’这个词似的。”但丁移开手，俯下身，隔着布料吻着他的硬挺，呼出阵阵热气。鬼手立刻抓住了他的肩膀，差点把他的外套撕碎。而维吉尔对自制一无所知，他们会一连做好几个小时的爱，把对方弄得筋疲力尽，以至于事后都下不了床。

但丁勉强忍住没有往下想，帮他把牛仔裤往下扯，露出一双长腿，腿上覆盖着柔软的银色细丝。每一次短暂的轻吻，身下的躯体都会微微颤抖，让他不得不放慢节奏来。尼禄痛苦地挣扎着将腿张得更开，将自己彻底暴露在爱抚之下，在碍事的衣衫中迷失。他的皮肤散发着淡淡的薄荷和檀香味。到达事务所后，他花了长得吓人的时间洗澡，似乎刻意把肥皂和干净的味道揉进了自己的身体里。没这个必要。上一次在某个荒郊野外相遇时，他们在一个没有墙的屋子里，在一张腐烂发霉的床垫上做爱。那时尼禄一身汗臭，弥漫着自己的血、别人的血、变质的机油、以及金属与火药的味道。种种细微琐碎的气味都被来自地狱（ад）的特有腥臭所掩盖，与人性混杂在一起，令人晕眩。

但丁把他的牛仔裤从膝盖上拉下来，扔到地上，将他绑得紧紧的高筒靴放在了大腿上，审慎地打量着。他克服了干脆把带子扯断的冲动，开始把绑带卸开。上次已经无可挽回地弄坏了一只靴子了，这次他得格外小心。

“你在那里弄什么？”尼禄坐起来，自己抓起了另一只靴子，急急忙忙地开始解鞋带。但丁由他折磨自己的鞋，站起身来，把大衣扔在了床边。房间太小了，除了床，只能勉强塞进一个孤零零的五斗柜。哪怕是一把椅子，也会挡住通往窗户的路。不过地板也很适合存放衣物。一件衬衫随即落在了皱巴巴的大衣上。但丁解开腰带，弯腰脱下靴子，忍不住露出了好笑的表情。见他的裤子终于也掉在了地上，尼禄冲他竖了个中指。

把身上的所有衣物脱干净后，但丁跪了下来，趴下往床底看了看。在一层均匀的灰尘中，一些重要物品与旧垃圾混在一起。但丁又一次向自己保证，至少把一些有用的东西收拾到五斗柜最上层的抽屉里，那里也同样装满了垃圾。但丁打了个大大的喷嚏。

“你是想要这个吗？”锋利的魔爪突然碰上了他裸露的背部，沿着椎骨，从后颈到肩胛骨轻轻按压，让他全身乏力，让他渴望屈服。

「就算我没要求，你也会这么做」，但丁沉默着，把床底下所有的零碎都搜出来，努力在昏暗的光线中寻找自己需要的东西。各种各样的杂物堆在地上：两个弹夹，一个镶着绿宝石的金色护身符，撕下来的一页书，一颗三角形的牙齿，一个带有灼烧痕迹的狗头骨碎片，还有润滑剂。但丁捡起他要找的软管，还有掉在旁边那盒开过的安全套，把它们扔到床上，拍了拍手上的灰尘。一切为了保险起见——虽说恶魔不会感染人类的疾病，但他们的血液中可能会携带病毒。最好不要在尼禄身上做实验，毕竟他的自愈速度比较缓慢。

但丁直起身子，发现尼禄的赤脚正摆在地板上。于是他捉住那细瘦的脚踝，吻了吻足腕上凸起的骨头，听到了一声惊讶的喘息。但丁抬起头，愣了愣，屏住了呼吸。唯一的光源是窗外的霓虹灯，在这半暗不明的房间里，他看见一个鬼魂坐在床上。乱糟糟的头发，殷切而欣赏的目光里藏了太多的情绪。这具身体纤细匀称，澎湃着一种实实在在的威胁感和力量感。

「维吉尔」，这个名字卡在了喉咙里，残余的理智还足以让他保持安静。仿佛为了表示感激，尼禄把手放在了他的头上，像撸狗一样揉了揉他的头发，粉碎了他的幻觉。

但丁喘了口气，伸手去拿安全套。他诱人地用牙齿撕开了铝箔包装袋，不紧不慢地把橡胶套在了尼禄的阴茎上，固定住，不让它从底部卷起来。

“好男孩就该这样做。”但丁用教导的口气说，握着他的性器上下撸动了几下。没过多久，尼禄就像他那把傻气的机械大剑一样着火了。他变红的速度就像那把荒谬的武器一样快。

“过来，”尼禄严肃地说，用手掌拍了拍床单。一切准备就绪后，但丁乖乖地躺到床上，伸了个懒腰，把他拉向自己。尼禄用一只手撑着自己，伏在他身上，而另一只手，鬼手，则往下，敬畏地颤抖地在他的胸腹上游走。爪子紧握着但丁的大腿，他笨手笨脚地踩着床铺，在两腿之间跪下。花了好一些时间，尼禄才摆脱了害羞，开始细细品味，于是但丁任由他体贴地亲吻自己的脖子，抱住他突着蝴蝶骨的后背。灵巧的舌头舔着他的锁骨，嘴唇堪堪滑过皮肤，甚至没有试图留下痕迹，但这不急不躁的爱抚却点燃了他的欲望，让他想要更多。魔化的手指抚摸着他的胸膛，时不时用锐利的爪尖刺戳他的乳头。他想要感受它们往他身体里刺得更深，把他撕扯得鲜血淋漓，但尼禄却对这种残酷行为毫无兴趣。这是引发更多混乱的痛苦差异之一。说来可笑，但丁觉得自己像个引诱了无辜教堂男孩的魔鬼。不过，既然魔剑教团把斯巴达当成圣人来崇拜，年轻的骑士对但丁的痴迷倒是完全符合宗教教义。他想知道，到底还有什么导致了这种吸引力。在找到了新主人后，阎魔刀依然是一把威力惊人的武器，依然留着维吉尔的魔力打下的烙印。或许正是它蒙蔽了尼禄的心灵，让他先是产生了杀戮的欲望，接着催生了同样盲目的激情。明知这魔器的危险性，但丁本应把它拿走的，但他没有。

“你睡着了吗？”尼禄颤抖的声音把他从思绪中带了回来。他几乎是趴在但丁身上，下巴搁在他的肋骨上，仔细凝视着他的脸。在卧室的黑暗中，那些相似之处触目惊心，所幸他的声音阻止了现实崩塌。

“我在欣赏你。你很漂亮。” 但丁低声说，不由自主地又把他细细的发丝往后梳起。

作为报复，尼禄牢牢咬住了他的下肋骨，扯了扯上面的皮肤，留下一道深色的痕迹。但丁身子一弓，屈起双腿，脚趾都被激得蜷缩起来，怏怏地吐了口气。尼禄坐回自己的脚后跟上，伸出双手撑开他裸露的膝盖，抚摸着大腿内侧。手掌轻步漫游，没有去触碰已经翘起的阴茎，那只鬼手轻轻地按在了他肛门的肌肉上。尼禄按摩着周围柔软的肌肤，并没有插进去，只是挑逗着他，逼得他把屁股往后送。随着一声不满的呻吟，但丁把头往后一仰，后脑勺砸在了床垫上。每一个微小的动作，都让欲望把他的身体绷得更紧，去追逐更多的触摸。他闭上眼睛，听到尼禄在摆弄润滑剂的声音，而鬼手没有移开。他想要更多，更狠，而这必定更加痛苦。

维吉尔曾以非人的形态肏过但丁好几次，没有润滑，毫无顾忌。他们弄得关节脱臼，骨头断裂，用鲜血浇红了床单。维吉尔了解但丁的内心并触动了他的心脏，以一种类似启示的复杂方式，向但丁展现了人类所无法触及的痛苦与快乐。

恶魔之手被软腻的人类手指取代，指头上沾满了凉凉的润滑剂。尼禄覆在他上方，往他的胸口呼出一口热气，把额头埋在他的肩膀上。但丁把腿岔得更开，耐着性子，不去责备他动作太慢。他轻抚着尼禄的后背，用人类短短的指甲难以察觉地挠破了它。龟头——滑溜溜的，被乳胶紧紧包裹着——顶着他的穴口。然后，所有的懊恼与杂念都像玻璃一样碎了。但丁把注意力集中在感觉上，感受着性器一寸一寸地进入他，撑开括约肌，重重地撞在直肠壁上。完全进入后，随着一声安静的呜咽，尼禄立即动了起来，又快又猛，挤走了所有的空气。换作另一个人必定会痛不欲生，可但丁却沉浸在对方的力量感中。

“但丁。”嘴唇湿漉漉地贴着他的下巴，一下又滑动到了嘴角。“看着我，但丁，看着我。”

他不情愿地睁开了眼睛，感觉整张床摇晃得厉害，一阵头晕目眩。

「维吉尔」。这个名字取代了所有的思绪。但丁死死抓住他的肩膀以求稳定，努力凝视着笼罩在身上的身影，试图找出点不同之处，但他找不到。麻木地，但丁把手梳进他凌乱的头发里，抬起身子亲了他一口。他的唇顺势贴上他的嘴，舌头滑入，呼应着下体强烈如扫荡般的动作。

在但丁的干预下，维吉尔的头发也总是乱七八糟的，白发垂在脸上，遮住了眼睛。抬起头，他看到了自己，认真、专注，嘴唇被吻湿，目光沉重。

“不够，”但丁凑得更近，试图只看到尼禄，贴在他耳边热热地低声细语，“我要更多，再用力点，来吧。别担心，你不会弄坏我的。”

尼禄发出不太确定的声音，稍微往后靠了靠，把手托在了他膝窝下。他向前一顶，把但丁的双腿压在胸前，换了个节奏，没有再把阴茎拔出来，抽插得更加卖力。于是这种感觉变得更加清晰，每一个动作都在他的脊柱上掀起一波愉悦的浪潮，让他渴望抚慰自己。但丁没有投降，他把手伸向两侧，攥住了床单。这是个愚蠢的习惯，本该像其他习惯一样早早被遗忘了。

他不能手淫，只能用屁股含着一根鸡巴，通过夹紧里面的肌肉来增加快感。可这永远不够，但丁开始无意识地往后送腰，迎合着他的动作，想要得到更多。下一个动作，锋利的爪子钻进他的胸膛，停了下来，然而这份疼痛徒增兴奋，让他欲罢不能，祈求更多，更多。和维吉尔在一起，他们已经做了太多各种各样的错事，其中一些已经永久根植于他的皮肤之下，毒害着他身边的一切。

但丁知道自己在做一件万分可怕的事，就是屈从于尼禄的欲望，他不该让他靠得那么近的。如果不是因为第一次，他的固执毁掉了所有的原则，但丁绝不敢放任他这么做。

捕捉到那熟悉而痛苦的眼神，但丁拦住了那只伸向他下腹想要抚摸他的手，把它移到了胸前。他立刻感觉到一个乳头被手指捏住了，敏感的皮肤被牵动。他目不转睛地看着尼禄的动作，看着他肩膀和腹部紧绷的线条。他的胸膛如此坚实，湿润的唇角闪耀着丝丝光泽。这景象如此壮观，让人产生一种占有欲和崇拜感。

多么年轻。多么美丽。多么像维吉尔。

“尼禄，让我不去想。”但丁请求道，轻轻的声音有些模糊，他痛苦而清醒地意识到现在的自己有多想忘记。

尼禄停了下来，咽了口唾沫，迅速往后撤，挺直了肩膀。有那么一瞬间，但丁似乎看到他身后张开了一双巨大的翅膀，不是通常的那种皮翼，而是雪白的羽毛翅膀。鬼手不容他多想，滑过胸口来到了他的喉咙上。爪子扎进皮肤，迫使他高高抬起下巴。但丁试着呼吸，却喘不过气来，条件反射地用手抓着空气。人类的手指摸索到他的肚皮上，握住了他的阴茎，顺应着侵略而撸动。但丁想要抗拒地摇摇头，却只是被往床垫里操得更深，发出暗哑的呻吟。

这简直完美。但丁只能感觉到在他体内疯狂抽插的阴茎。大小刚好填满他的肠道，逼着他的肌肉伸展到极限，紧紧地挤压着热乎乎的肉体。尼禄的动作又快又狠，力量已经失控，在不习惯这种压力的身体里引起一阵甜蜜的战栗。在猛烈的进犯下，他的后背摩擦着床单，阴茎在爱抚下激动得发疼。冰凉干燥的手掌技巧堪忧，但这无关紧要。尼禄缺乏经验，但有的是热情与放肆。爪子钳住了他的脖子，让他无法呼吸，痛苦与快乐变得如此鲜明，把所有的念想都彻彻底底从他脑海里放逐了。

在体内的另一个动作中，魔爪突然在他胸口划过，留下了四道深深的抓痕。但丁低声呻吟着，想要延续这种感觉，不让伤口太快愈合。正确理解了他的反应后，尼禄再次将爪子深扎入到肉里。鲜血流出，沿着皮肤往下淌，从几个猩红的大斑汇聚成一涓细流。感到窒息，但丁想要依偎得更近，不自觉地张开双腿，将脚踝交叉在他拱起的后背上。鬼手在他的胸腹处急速地刮擦着，每一下都能勾起他破碎的呻吟。尼禄将爪子挖进左侧的肋骨，那里是他心脏疯狂跳动的地方，尼禄用力向前一推，几乎将但丁劈成两半。够了，已经够了。

迅速而突然地，高潮扭曲了他的身体。一时间，他全身心都被一股震耳欲聋的热浪所冲刷，他释放在一只粗暴的手掌里。美妙的感觉并没有持续多长时间，他没来得及说点什么蠢话。但丁只拱了拱身子，夹紧屁股，想舒展一下那甜美的、几近痛苦的快感，就累得瘫倒在床上了。尼禄紧随着他射精了，弯着嘴唇，折起眉毛，尽量保持安静。但丁疲惫地观察着，感受到从对方身上传来的每一丝颤抖，疏离又有些厌恶地注意到不协调的痉挛以及脸上皱起的愚蠢表情。一想到在那一刻，他忘记了维吉尔，病态的痴迷油然而生，蔓延全身的的虚弱和满足感霎时无足轻重了。

尼禄艰难地撑起身子，将阴茎从后穴里抽出来，但丁立刻往边上一滚，远离他的接触。身体上的愉悦只会加剧内心的空虚，这种空虚偶尔会退减，却从来不会消失。他想站起来，走到一楼，那里有几瓶新买的、未开封的威士忌。与这种冲动作斗争，但丁看着尼禄。尼禄毅然决然地站起身来，摇摇晃晃，摘下了安全套，给它打了个结。他环顾了一圈房间，叹了口气，往门口走去。

“扔到窗外，然后回床上来。”但丁说道，一下子就失去了起床的欲望。他还没准备好看到尼禄失望悲伤的目光，也不想因为颓废的想法而受到责备。皱巴巴的被子粘在他湿乎乎热腾腾的皮肤上，他该早点把它拿掉的。好不容易才把它从背后拉开，但丁把被子推到床边，悠悠地摸着自己的胸口。抓痕已经愈合，没有留下任何痕迹。

维吉尔留下的疤痕有时好几天都不会消失。

温顺而安静的尼禄侧躺在他身旁，雾蒙蒙的眼睛里透着疑惑。但丁靠得更近了，搂住他，把脸颊贴在他的胸口上。这时尼禄猛然抓住了他的肩膀，仿佛感知到了他想要离开的冲动。

“没事的。”但丁轻声说，把手掌放在他腰侧，抚摸着他颤动的肋骨。他不想动，不想说话，也不想思考，但他还是继续用手指慢慢地抚摸着他所能触及的地方。

时间一分一秒地过去，紧紧的拥抱放松了，平静而克制的呼吸也变得均匀而深沉。但丁对尼禄随时入睡的能力深感嫉妒，他怯懦地挪开，以免碰到他的身体。鬼手从他背上滑落，放松地落在了床上。但丁放弃了控制自己的欲望，把脸埋在了这只依稀发着光的手掌中。他需要的是一个纯粹又简单的爱抚。皮肤上带着干涸的血迹，甜美的味道又一次扼住了他的心脏，从中挤出了一种熟悉的、无法治愈的渴望。

“原谅我，”他无声地说，只能从他的嘴唇上感受到这些话语。他用力闭上眼，蜻蜓点水般地吻了吻手腕上的鳞片。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：再次挑战了小耗子太太（Спящая в чайнике Мышь）的文，她是一位风格相当独特的作者。上次译完她的《内疚，以及与之相关的一切》后，我还发誓说再也不拿她的作品来折磨自己，然后打脸了，无它，原文真是太美了，美得不可思议，我落泪了，大家觉得哪里不好的话都是我的错，有能力的朋友一定要去看一看啊啊！


End file.
